The Misfit
by unlucky one
Summary: Its been months after she left and he can't stop himself from missing her. everyday, he wakes up, hoping that she'll change her mind and come home. After all the things Rin told him, Seshumaru still waits...and waits.


authors note:Sorry. i wasn't able to post new stories. I got caught with "something." Sooo I was moping around and I was listening to this song.. Pour me out by He Is We...So I thought of a story and here it is...Enjoy and please review.

_Wake up in the morning, its not so bad_

_I can taste you on my lips, and it makes me sad,_

_There's a part of me that just wants you back,_

_You're the one thing I want, that I never did have._

_That I never did have. .._

Seshumaru lay restless on his bed, sleep miles away from him. He reached out his hand on the opposite side of the bed where she used to lie, imagining that she's still there, sleeping with him. Burying his head in the pillow he can smell her. Her scent. Before he could stop himself he let out a whimper of sadness and longing. Holding the pillow close to his chest, he waited for sleep to take him away.

He squinted his eyes against the light passing through his window.

"Another day without you." he murmured. Letting out a sigh as he gaze at their picture beside the bed.

Its been months and he hadn't heard a single word from her, nor a short call or a letter. Still, everyday he wakes up believing that she might turn up on their door and come back to him.

"_all we ever do is fight. We hardly agree on things." She poured._

"_So what? Couples fight. It's normal. It's sort of part of the process." He countered._

_Sucking in a breath she turned away from him._

"_Its not normal. Can't you see? We just don't fit. We're too different. All we do is hurt each other and fight."_

_He can feel the slight tremble in her voice when she said that. clenching his fists he fights the inevitable._

"_I love you. isn't that enough reason that we'll stay like this?"_

_This time she turned to face him. dried eyed, determination glimmering from her eyes._

"_No. I…..don't love you. So I don't have any reason to stay."_

_His world came crumbling down, pain and hurt imaginable pouring down to him. her words affect him that much, he realized._

"_wh-what are you talking about?" his hands now trembling from shock. _

_Letting out a nervous chuckle, he reached out to her but she but she brushed it away._

"A_ll of this is pointless. I can't make you happy nor I can stay with you forever. All the things I've told you are lies and you're stupid for believing them."_

_Her voice filled with coldness he never knew before. He can't move and face her. He only heard footsteps walking away, growing faintly until silence entered the house._

He brushed the memory away and he started his day. He follows his usual routine but without her.

Quickly, the day turned to hours but it didn't matter to Seshumaru. For he knows that, that day is no different than the others, a day without her. His precious Rin. He didn't stop his life…only he stopped living it.

"I know where Rin is." Said Inuyasha.

He looked up from the desk, not believing what he just heard.

"But what will you do after you go to her?"as if he read his thoughts.

"I'm going to take her home." He answered.

"And if she won't?" studying his older brother. Groaning, he fetched a piece of paper in his pocket and handed it to Seshumaru.

"Do whatever you want. Just don't go crying to me again, idiot."

He smiled as he watched his younger brother walked out of his office.

Seshumaru came to see her as soon as his schedule was cleared for the day.

She didn't change. She's still the same. He thought. Rin.

He went out of his car and walked towards her, making sure not to startle her.

"Rin." he said softly.

Her eyes widened as he turned to him while his heart skip a beat as he see her face again for the first time after a long time. How he missed her. From he is standing he can smell the faint scent of her old perfume.

"Seshumaru! What are you doing here?" quite unsure of what to say.

"I came to see you and to take you home. I miss you… so much. Come home with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way here just to tell me that nonsense?" taking his words as a joke.

There's that voice again. Cold, he noted. Yet he can feel his chest tightening when she let go of those words. It pained him. Do I mean that little to you, Rin? he asked himself.

"I love you. please come home with me. I want you back." He pleaded.

"That won't make any difference at all. I'm not coming with you. you have your life and I have mine." annoyance filling her voice.

"But I love you… I want you in my life. Stay." He can feel a lump growing on his throat but he swallowed it and offered her a smile instead.

"But I don't… love you, Seshumaru. I made my choice. To leave you. Now you have to make yours. Either to get over this and hate me, forget me, or stay being pathetic, chasing after someone who already left. Whatever you choose that won't make me come back. This is goodbye, Seshumaru."

She left him staring…at her back slowly swallowed by the darkness.

_Fill me up,_

_Steam me up,_

_Hear me shout,_

_Tip me over and pour me out,_

_Do I have to cry out?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh just to be with you. .._

He didn't let that cold encounter with Rin change his resolve. His resolve to wait for her to stay with him...forever.

Yet every single day, he find himself missing her, pain in his chest only seems to cease when he looks at their old pictures together.

Putting away his half finished dinner he went straight to bed, fully clothed.

"Another day gone. But I'm still here, waiting for you." he whispered as he stare at her photograph. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling and found himself thinking about her again.

"What can I do to ever stop being pathetic, Rin? To just let go of you." he wondered.

_This bed it feels so cold_

_My head was led by the lies you told_

_But to this day my heart you stole,_

_In a bind left behind waiting for your call. .._

The sirens filling the kidding of tires. Muffled voices.

Seshumaru couldn't make out anything clear around him. Everything feels so far away.

Minutes before, he was driving his car headed home when a kitten jumped on the road. He turned the wheel to avoid hitting the kitten only to meet heads on with a cargo truck.

"We're losing him. His heart is failing."

"Sir. Stay with us. Don't go to the light yet. We're going to save you."

Are they talking to me? he wondered.

He heard someone shout orders but he finally gave in to the fuzziness he felt. Her name tugging in his lips.

"Hello?"

"Rin. its Kagome."

"Kagome. Its been awhile." She replied cheerfully.

"Rin. It's Seshumaru."

The tension her friend's voice stole the smile she's wearing.

"What happened? where is he?" she demanded.

She dropped the receiver and headed to her car. Her mind racing.

"Don't you dare die before I get to talk to you, you idiot." She cursed.

_I'm sorry Rin. I couldn't let you go. I didn't choose to hate you. hating you wasn't a solution, it's just an excuse from everything. And until now I'm still waiting for you…to stay with me._

_Find me outside sitting in the rain_

_My heart is breaking_

_You look at me holding on to a dream_

_That filled me long ago_

_But I'm still waiting_

_I'm still holding on. .._

_Do I have to cry out?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Do I have to cry?_

_Oh just to be with you. .._

_Authors Note: Was it okay?!..Or is it boring?!The ending was quite vague, don't you think? well anyway, thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
